


A Million Little Things

by FlygonRider



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Day 2: Beach, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, RaeStar Week, day 1: first date, day 4: au, day 5: injury reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlygonRider/pseuds/FlygonRider
Summary: A small collection of prompts for the RaeStar week 2018, done by thekitsune over on Tumblr!





	1. Abyss (First Date & Beach)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't find out about this whole event until yesterday, so I whipped up something real quick for it. This combines days one and two, first date, and beach respectively. All the stories for this week will be under this title.

“Are you sure you do not want to come in?” Starfire’s voice echoed around the chamber, the pool in the center warping her words. Her splashing sounded watery and alien.

Raven carefully draped the pastel yellow shawl over her knees in hopes of staving off the chill. “I’m fine right here, really.”

“Promise?” Starfire had stopped doing laps around the pool and was treading in the center, her tail churning under the surface. Once Raven nodded, Starfire shrugged and dived, coming back up a few seconds later, spitting seawater. “This is not how humans do ‘first dates’, is it?”

Raven felt a warm tingle in her fingers as she laughed quietly. “I don’t know; neither of us is human.”

Starfire grinned. “You just want to admire my swimming skills, admit it.”

“Oh no, you got me.” She put a hand against her forehead and pretended to swoon. “My villainous plan of letting you show off has been found out.”

Star’s tongue poked out between her teeth for a moment, like she was contemplating if she should splash Raven, before she shook her head and went back to lapping the edges. In the moonlight spilling from the opening in the ceiling, she looked sleeker, darker, more a creature of the sea. “I do not mind, though. I did not ever have a chance to swim like this back home.”

Raven drew her knees close to her chest. “What’s it like on Tamaran? Is there anything like this?”

“No. Just dust and rock. Very…dessert-y.”

“It’s desert, Star,” Raven corrected out of habit.

“No, no,” she shook her head as she grasped the edge of the pool with one of her huge talons, looking dark and silver-edged, “we are alone here. Call me Kor. Tamaran deserves to know hir’s child has not forgotten everything about ze.”

“Tell me, Kor. Tell me about Tamaran.”

Starfire clambered out of the pool and shook herself dry, curling up at Raven’s feet. “Well, there are no flowers on Tamaran, but we have the best sunsets in the galaxy…”

Her voice spiraled up and up, filling the chamber until Raven felt like she was home.


	2. Deserts Too Large (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's never had to share a mind with anybody before, and especially not one who's repeatedly tried to kill her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for day four of the Starrae Week: AU!
> 
> If you don't know which AU this is, it's actually from the Earth One Teen Titans series! I would highly recommend it, as it's well-written, has diverse characters (Raven is Navaho, there's an interracial relationship, and several other characters are POC), and Raven and Starfire have plenty of screentime in the second volume!
> 
> I also know I made Starfire a lot more alien then she's usually portrayed as, but no regrets.
> 
> (I ended up skipping day three, as I hit a complete wall of witer's block on that prompt and I'm still trying to catch up, so that won't be in this collection)

“Hey, Kor,” Raven settled heavily in the porch swing, hearing the rusty joints creak in protest, “if say, you were starting to wonder if the guy currently living in your head was lonely and want to talk to him, but you were still worried he’d kill you if you let go of your control for even a second, what would you do?”

For a long moment, Starfire was silent as she mulled over her words. Her great, bat-like wings were spread wide, catching the last of the sun’s rays, and her tail slithered across the scarred wood of the porch.

She turned, drawing her wings back under her carapaces, and scuttled over to grab Raven’s face in her upper hands. They made eye contact, and Raven would have flinched away like she had been for days, but it felt like Starfire’s hands were steel bands, keeping her pinned.

“Joey,” Starfire rumbled, and Raven could feel Joey rustling, leaves scratching the edges of her brain, “Don’t hurt Raven. Not like me. Please.”

Her voice cracked on the last word, and Starfire’s other set of arms grabbed her hands, squeezing tightly. “Let we help you.”

Joey’s exuded a feeling that Raven thought was almost pouty, but it wasn’t the bitter-tar hatred of before.

Starfire’s words almost seemed to exhaust her, as her hands dropped, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. In one fluid motion, she got to her feet and went to the door.

“Goodnight, Raven,” she said at the threshold.

“It’s barely eight, Star,” Raven noted, concerned.

Starfire’s talons tightened on the doorframe, and she looked back with a face that was sad and angry and scared, all at once. “Goodnight Raven.”

Then she was swallowed up by the house.

Raven tossed in her sheets that night, unable to sleep, and reached down to the floor. Starfire’s antennae automatically wrapped around her waist, and some of the anxiety in her chest quieted to a murmur.

“Joey, what did you do to her?” Raven whispered to the darkness, and got no reply.

Just before she nodded off, she gently loosened the chains holding Joey down, and hoped that she wasn’t making a mistake.


	3. Look to the Light (Injury Reactions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven was the only one allowed to touch the strange-looking shock collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is for Starrae Week Day 5: Injury Reaction!
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as the previous chapter, but several years later, after Raven, Joey and Star have been picked up by Tamaranians and started traveling around with them.
> 
> I also just wanted to let you know that I will not be able to finish this week on time, since school starts tomorrow for me and I haven't even finished my next piece. Sorry guys.

Raven was the only one who was allowed to touch the collar. The blood on Starfire’s teeth attested to the struggle she had with the other medics earlier, when they tried to hold her down for scans.

Even now, she was shivering, the examination clothes hanging off her boney shoulders. Joey was gently feeding her dried zorka berries, putting one in his mouth for each one in hers. 

“There you go babygirl, just,” The collar beeped as Raven poked inside and unhooked another wire, unlocking itself, “like that.”

She slowly took it off, revealing a network of angry burns and scar tissue.

“Jesus, Star, what’d they do to you?” Raven’s fingers automatically went to touch it, and almost didn’t notice Starfire completely freeze. Immediately, she withdrew them, shaking her head. “Shit, fuck, I’m sorry Star, I should have asked first-“

Raven took the collar off the rest of the way off and set it on the examination table, barely noticing her assistant, Kom, whisk it away for testing.

Starfire was here, real and not a wispy dream that would fade in the morning.

“Okay, so here’s what we’re gonna do,” Raven tried to keep her voice smooth and reassuring, even though it wanted to catch on the lump building up in her throat. “I’m gonna clean all this up, and then we’re gonna get you as much food as you want, okay? And then we’ll figure it out from there.”

“ _Healer?_ ” Kom came back, pulling nocs feelers like noc was feeling anxious. “ _Preleer Ryand’r wants to know your progress._ ”

Raven sighed, brushing against Joey’s arm. “ _Let xie in._ ”

Kom scurried away, and Raven had just enough time to grab out some gel packets before Ryand’r stormed in, looming over them.

‘ _It’s okay, Kor,_ ’ Raven thought as she turned to face xie. ‘ _I’ll keep you safe, promise._ ’


End file.
